


уже всё-всё прошло

by marshall_line



Series: golden touch [2]
Category: Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>возвращаться нечему</p>
            </blockquote>





	уже всё-всё прошло

**Author's Note:**

> *сиквел к [stay gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6982675)

они видятся спустя месяца два, наверное; в закрытом кафе с меню аля ночной завтрак (хлопья, мюсли, молоко и десерты). чей-то день рождения. очередной общий знакомый, но. джекён волнует не это. уже осень, а.

джессика. всё такая же. ей и не нужно меняться. для джекён она всегда будет лучше, чем все остальные, даже если. это _лучше_ принадлежит давно не ей и никогда, в общем-то, не могло. джекён смирилась.

 

пурпурный свет, чёрный диван; они обе тоже. в чёрном, будто только что похоронили что-то очень и очень важное. джекён — да, а.

— как (твоё) солнце?

джессика отрывает взгляд от надписи над своей головой. она словно собирается спросить в ответ: _(а) как (твоё) сердце? уже перестало?_

но. джессика только улыбается уголком губ. ей нечего сказать.

и она вроде бы. наконец-то счастливая, а джекён всё равно почему-то в это не верит. если у тебя получилось, если у тебя _солнце_ , тогда.

— ты не плачь.

джессика вздрагивает.

 

джекён хочется сидеть не напротив, хочется ближе, как раньше, как было между ними, но. уже всё-всё прошло, возвращаться нечему. хочется. целовать джессику снова и снова, чтобы знать, что ей хорошо, что _у неё_ всё хорошо, а. не просто словами, не просто. джекён (не) смирилась.

и, наверное, не сможет. 

 

shit happens, знаешь.

знаю.

 

когда все расходятся, где-то около трёх ночи, джекён предлагает подвезти её (куда ей сейчас нужно, если—). джессика молча кивает.

на улице, у самой машины, у открытой дверцы, она её останавливает. тянет за край кофты. джекён, постой. джекён.

— а? или тебе вызвать такси?

джессика прикрывает лицо ладонями. и джекён не знает, чего ожидать. слёз или чего-то ещё (ты не плачь, не плачь); джекён решает сделать по-своему, как будет. лучше? джекён обнимает джессику всю и слышит её тихий вздох. 

давай к тебе, я так устала, господи, как же я устала. 

пытаться не быть настолько одинокой.

 

она просила подождать (ещё) — и я подожду.

а тебя хватит? (а хватало ли всё это время?)

 

джессика молчит.

только жмётся к джекён, будто ищет защиты.

(привычной заботы и всего того, что могло бы быть (с ними), если бы. джессика не отпустила. если бы они обе были не собой, но). 

— поехали.

 

 

а как твоё сердце?

оно тоже. подождёт.


End file.
